


[Podfic of] As boundless as the sea

by knight_tracer



Category: No. 6
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>A No. 6 post-end-of-show/novels Shion slice-of-life and reunion fic.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] As boundless as the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As Boundless As the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301590) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



> Cover art by reena_jenkins.

Length: 41:06  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/As%20Boundless%20As%20the%20Sea.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/As%20Boundless%20As%20the%20Sea.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
